Super Smash Kart
by Hatsunation
Summary: What do you get when you combine Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros? A combination of Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros! Bear witness to the melo drama that is this summary as you watch your favourite brawlers duke it out on the racing track with the use of their fighting skills and plenty of red shells! At the end of the road, it all comes down to who crosses the finish line first.
_I was scared to post this because I thought it was too fandom trashy._

 _But then I realised this is fanfiction and everything is fandom trashy._

 _...Just don't judge me too hard, okay?_

 _This is my first time writing for the Nintendo fandom in general so any pointers on characterisation would be swell!_

 _Cowritten with my bro LunaticLenny! He writes most everyone else in this story. I just get to write Pit :D_

* * *

'Letters come in envelopes from all around the world! Stuffed in paper envelopes with letters that tell it all! They aren't delivered everyday but in the end that's all okay, cuz I can't read 'em anyway and Palutena'd get headaches!' Pit sang, walking to the mailbox.

He opened the little door and heaved the mountain of envelopes that somehow fit into the tiny little box before banging the mailbox shut again with his elbow. Carefully shuffling down the path back to Lady Palutena's temple, he couldn't help but wonder why the gods insisted on sending mail when they had the whole telepathy thing going on. Maybe it was a courtesy thing.

'Mail's here!' Pit announced once he had finally made it back inside. He dumped the hoard of envelopes on the floor in a heap.

'Thank you Pit,' Lady Palutena said, picking up a random envelope, 'You didn't get a paper cut, did you?'

'Paper cuts are no match for me,' he grinned.

She gave a sly smile as she opened up an envelope, 'Is that so? How about races?'

'I could win easily!' Pit declared, '...Wait, why are you talking about races?'

Lady Palutena waved the letter through the air, 'You were invited to compete in something called Super Smash Kart. It's supposed to be a combination of Mario Kart and Super Smash Brothers, or so the letter says. I wonder how that would work.'

'I get it! You whack people while you drive around in a kart. Sounds just like driving an Exo Tank,' he said, 'Should be a piece of cake. '

* * *

Pit descended from the sky and closed his eyes as he felt the sun on his face and a gentle breeze in his feathers. 'It feels nice to be on solid ground where the sun is warm and the wind is nice _,_ ' Pit exasperated, 'Skyworld can get kinda drafty being in the sky and all.'

He looked around to see himself on a road lined with cherry blossom trees that led up to a white castle. Other than some colourful streamers hung up in the trees and hot air balloons in the distance there was nothing to indicate there was a special event happening. 'I guess I should go to Peach's Castle. Lady Palutena said that that's where all the others would be.' Pit thought aloud.

He waved a cherry blossom petal out of his face and treked up the sloping street to the entrance. The gates to the castle were open invitingly showing a courtyard with more trees and a variety of flowers all leading to a massive set of wooden doors. The brunette trotted up the path and saw a toad standing in front of the doors.

Pit approached the toad, 'I-'

'Do you have an invitation or did Kirby send you?' Toad interrupted.

'What?' Pit asked.

'Do you have an invitation or did Kirby send you?' Toad repeated irritably.

'Invitation…' The angel trailed off as Toad grabbed it from him and began inspecting it.

Pit rocked on his heels and looked around as he waited, 'So what's the deal with Kirby?'

'He's upset he wasn't invited,' Toad said as he continued looking over the letter as it was some high security document, 'He's been faking invitations, trying sneak in, the whole nine yards. I figured he might of asked you to let him in.'

'Why wasn't he invited?' he asked.

'He can't drive,' Toad answered, 'He's too round to fit in a kart.'

'Isn't Bowser kind of round?'

'Your point being?'

'Nothing! I was just thinking out loud.'

He nodded curtly and looked him over, 'You're Dark Pit?'

Pit looked confused. 'W-what? What makes you think I'm Dark Pit?'

'It says so on your invitation.' Toad stated.

'Well I don't mean to be Captain Obvious or anything, but I'm not really wearing 'dark.' Or black. Or anything that would be confused for that,' Pit said, 'I'm just regular ol' Pit.'

'If you're 'regular old Pit' then you have the wrong invitation,' Toad reported, 'You'll have to find the correct invitation or wait and see if someone else arrives that accidently got your invitation.'

'Okay,' Pit agreed sullenly. He took a seat on the steps to inside the castle a little ways away from Toad and stared out at the road, sky, or wherever another invitee might show up. He tapped his toes impatiently for a bit before getting bored of sitting quietly and continued talking to Toad. 'But I still can't believe they got mixed up. Me and Dark Pit aren't _that_ similar.' Toad gave him an incredulous look. 'Maybe a little bit. ...Hey! I could actually just scratch the 'Dark' part out and then it'll be my invitation!'

'But then I'd know because you just said so,' Toad said.

'Oh shoot. You're right. Wait, but what if he doesn't have my invitation? What if it got eaten?! What if HE gets eaten?!' Pit jumped up to his feet. 'I can't just sit here! He might need me! I'M COMING PITTOO!'

Almost on cue, the black clad doppleganger flew down from the sky a little ways away holding an invitation in his hand. He cast a cursory glance at Pit but proceeded to ignore him and give Toad his invitation instead.

'Pittoo, you're here!' Pit exclaimed, 'It's a good thing you showed up; I ended up getting the wrong invitation and it's actually yours so-'

'Don't call me that,' he snapped, 'And what are you talking about? I have my invitation right there.' Dark Pit jerked a thumb towards the paper that Toad was currently over examining. 'Maybe you just weren't invited.'

'No way!' Pit turned to Toad. 'I was totally invited, right? There's no way you would try inviting Dark Pit twice, _right?_ '

Toad merely glanced up a Pit for a moment before looking back at the invitation. He looked back up again and finally said, 'This was tampered with.'

'What? No way. You're lying,' Dark Pit declared.

'"Dark" was written in before "Pit" in black marker,' Toad stated.

Dark Pit brooded in an angry silence for a moment before flashing a smirk, 'Well it took you long enough to figure out.'

'You messed with my invitation? How could you?!' Pit cried, 'And here I was keeping yours safe for you too! I should just scratch out "Dark" and see how you like it!'

'Oh yeah?' Dark Pit taunted, 'Then do it.'

Pit yanked open the invitation definitely, giving his doppleganger a long, hard look to show that he was really serious. When Dark Pit just kept on smirking annoyingly, Pit, with intensified determination, scanned his eyes across the lines of text that appeared as nothing more than weird symbols. He gulped and held the paper closer to face as though it would bring him closer to understanding how to read.

'Having a little trouble there? I thought reading was easy as 1, 2,' he jeered.

'Don't you mean 1, 2, 3?' Pit asked.

'...Yes.'

'Just give me my invitation!' The angel grabbed his real invitation from Toad before giving it back to him again. 'There's my invitation. Can I go in now?'

'Well give me my invitation!' Dark Pit insisted. He tried snatching the paper away from Pit who flapped up into the air to keep it out of reach.

'No way! I'm gonna find your name eventually and scratch it out so you can have an ugly invitation too!'

'I made yours better because it doesn't have your stupid name on it!' he retorted, flapping up after Pit.

The two began awkwardly half flying, half falling around the castle entrance, yelling insults and trading comebacks that they didn't seem to be running out of anytime soon. When Dark Pit stole Pit's laurel crown and Pit retorted by pulling Dark Pit's toga skirt over his head, Toad gave a sigh and wished that Kirby had just been invited instead of two hyperactive angels. Using his spear, Toad gave Pit's heel a poke, distracting the boy long enough for him to swipe the invitation.

Toad examined the invitation and saw that somehow during the struggle the paper had ripped through the 'Dark' part of Dark Pit's name. Technically both invitations were tampered with but… 'Just go in,' Toad said, 'Just. Go.'

Forgetting the fact that they had both been at eachothers throats moments earlier, Pit gave a 'Yaaaaay!' and went running inside while Dark Pit gave a pretentious hair flip and stalked after him. Toad was starting to think that Super Smash Kart just might be a bad idea.

* * *

Pit was directed to the ballroom where all the other racers were milling around socialising and eating food. Off to one side of the room he could see Robin, Corrin, Ike, Roy, and Lucina laughing over something Marth said. He thought about going over to join them when he heard another laugh off to his right. Pit turned to see a blond guy with tanned skin standing by himself in a corner just watching the Fire Emblem gang kind of creepily.

It'd probably be a good idea to go talk to him.

'Hey, what's up! Shulk, right?' Pit grinned.

He jumped and gave a shy smile, 'Yeah, that's me. You're Icarus, right?'

Pit gave a strained smile, 'It's Pit, actually.'

'I'm sorry!' Shulk exclaimed, 'I thought because-'

'Yeah, I get that a lot. It's cool though,' Pit said, 'So what's going here? What's this whole Smash Kart thing?'

'...You joined without fully understanding what you're entering?' Shulk asked.

'Yup!' he beamed.

'Right…' Shulk said, 'Well like the name implies, this is supposed to be a combination of Super Smash Brothers and Mario Kart. Your main goal is still to win the race, however you can attack and destroy your opponent's vehicles and they themselves. There are still Cups, but they only determine your placing for the main event which is a cross country race that spans all the tracks and the open road that connects them.'

Pit gave a whistle of admiration. 'Woah. How'd you find all that out?'

'I just… happen to overhear things,' he said quietly.

'Oh... That's cool!' Pit replied, 'Hey, is it just me or does the Fire Emblem gang keep looking over here?'

Shulk paled a bit, 'There's not something on my face, is there?'

'Nothing but your face,' he confirmed, 'They're walking over here now.'

Marth followed by the other swordsmen walked over to the duo with friendly smiles on their faces. They formed a half circle around the two that trapped them against the wall. Although they seemed nice enough, Pit felt a little on edge. A quick glance at Shulk told him that the blond felt the same way.

'それは、天使とモナドの使い手であります！私はいつもあなたのゲームの大ファンでした,' Marth exclaimed.

They all, except Robin, gave a bark of laughter. 'Oh Marth, you're so funny!' Lucina said.

'What'd Marth say?' Pit asked.

'He said that the Monado boy was an interesting addition to the race,' she explained.

'I am?' Shulk asked.

'Why's that funny?' Pit questioned.

They ignored Pit's question and addressed Shulk's instead. 'It's said that the Monado possess numerous different powers. Among them is the ability to see the future, correct?' Robin stated.

'Who said that?' Pit interrogated.

'Yeah,' Shulk said, somewhat surprised, 'How'd you know?'

'As a tactician, I make it my business to know about my opponents… And possible allies.' If Robin wore glasses, Pit was sure he'd have straightened them to allow some ambient light illuminate the lenses.

'Oh yeah? Well what do you know about me?' Pit asked cockily.

They were quiet for a moment, sharing meaningful glances with each other. Finally, Ike piped in. 'You're Icarus, right?'

'Pit,' the angel corrected, 'My game's just named Kid Icarus.'

'I see, Robin said slowly, 'You're with Palutena.' He sounded more like he was asking a question than making a statement.

'Yup! I'm the captain of her guard,' Pit declared proudly.

'彼はまた、アンダーワールド軍とメデューサを戦います。彼は立派なスキルを持っています,' Marth beamed.

A brief silence. 'Anyway,' Lucina continued, 'We were wondering if you might be interested in joining our team.'

'What are the benefits of joining a team?' Shulk inquired.

'By joining a team you'd be able to get the best starting spots for the cross country race and you'll have others you can rely on when things take a turn for the worse.' Robin explained. 'With you in particular, your ability to see the future would be a great advantage against other opponents. In exchange we would give you access to the best vehicle parts and useful information. And if any of us win, we all win.'

'That sounds useful. Pit and I will definitely consider it,' Shulk responded.

'What?' Corrin said, 'Oh sorry, but we were just asking you Shulk...'

'Why not me? I could totally help!' Pit exclaimed.

'We just don't think you could handle it, kid.' Ike explained, 'When things get tough you're probably going to drop out.'

'I would never do that!' the angel retorted, 'I didn't give up when Lady Palutena was being controlled by the Chaos Kin.'

'ピットは非常に勇敢です。彼は多くの試練を経験してきていますし、常に耐えています,' Marth reasoned.

'He said he doesn't want you to join our team,' Lucina translated.

Marth gave an annoyed sigh that went ignored by his companions for the most part. Lucina turned to Shulk and said, 'Now then, what would your answer be?'

'I don't want to be apart of your team if you're going to treat my friend like this,' he stated.

Pit was surprised. He had only met Shulk not even ten minutes ago and he already considered them friends. He was even willing to turn down a team offer. Well if Shulk was willing to stick up for him then Pit wanted to be able to do the same, even if they barely knew each other!

'It's ok, I'll just find another team to join!' Pit said with a forced smile, 'I don't want you to lose an opportunity because of me.'

'Are you sure?' Shulk asked.

'Positive.' Pit grinned, 'I'll be right as Reyn!'

'...Alright then,' Shulk said. He looked surprised, and somewhat disturbed. Pit wasn't sure what to make of that reaction so he stayed quiet for once, leaving Shulk to awkwardly say, 'I guess I'll see you around.'

'I'll see you around too fire squad,' Pit muttered as he walked further into the room. He took one last glance back to see Roy smacking Shulk saying, 'Did you predict that? Did you have a vision? Huh, huh?'

Though he felt bad that Shulk was already getting abused by his new team members Pit couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he at least had a team. He didn't even know what other teams existed much less if they'd decide he wasn't good enough like Marth.

He wandered around a bit, looking at the clumps of people chatting. Here and there he could catch the word 'team' which only served to make him feel even more left out. What did everyone else have that made them team worthy that he didn't?

To take his mind off the question, Pit opted to check out the buffet table. He was disappointed to find that it was mostly laden with fancy finger food rather than _actual_ food, but food was food. He scarfed down several tea sandwiches and was getting to try some fancy egg things when he felt a hand of his shoulder. Pit whirled around in surprise, coughing a spray of breadcrumbs at whatever poor person thought they might try talking to him.

'Omph oo oohwy!' Pit exclaimed, spewing more samplings of the buffet table in the process. He forced himself to gulp down the remainder of his snack before offering an apologetic smile. 'Sorry. What brings you here, Link?'

The green clad blond blinked. He then brushed the crumbs off his tunic before glancing around the rest of the room.

'Oh yeah, there's a lot of people here and not even everyone's showed up yet!' Pit said, 'I guess the late comers will be kind of out of luck when it comes to finding a team.'

Link gave a nod and looked over Pit's shoulder. Pit turned around and saw that no one was there before figuring out what he was trying to say.

'Do I have a team? Uh…. Funny you should ask,' Pit laughed forcefully, 'I've heard offers, but I really haven't decided yet. I gotta keep my options open.'

It wasn't exactly a lie or the truth but based on the look Link was giving him, he didn't believe him.

'Ok! Maybe I heard other people getting offers but it doesn't mean I want a team,' Pit retorted before being met with the same look.

'Just a little bit,' he admitted.

Link offered a smile and held out his hand. At first Pit thought he wanted to shake hands for no particular reason, maybe his hand was cold and he wanted to hand hug? The blond saw the confused expression on his face and gestured towards one of the smaller groups in the room in hopes to better explain what he meant.

There Pit saw Ness showing off cool yo-yo tricks to Villager who was jumping and and down in excitement while a bunch of random flowers sparkled and bloomed in the air. He also saw Lucas who looked mostly interested in said random flowers and was trying to get the nerve to poke one of them.

Well Pit knew that Lucas and Ness were almost always together. They were from the same game series anyway; they were practically a team, but why was Villager hanging out with them? Maybe they were friends-

'A team… You want me to join your team?' Pit guessed, sounding somewhat hopeful.

Link nodded and further extended his hand out to him.

'Really?' Pit asked.

The brunette was getting ready to deliver the most epic handshake of all time when he heard, ' _The Hero Time teaming up with the Captain of Palutena's Guard! Isn't it nice that a big shot like him sticks a hand out to the underdog?'_

'Viridi!?' Pit exclaimed, 'What are you doing here? And Link's not _that_ much of an underdog. He's got a lot of fans!'

' _Pit, you dummy, I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!'_ Pit winced while Viridi cleared her throat, ' _Anyway, I thought I'd drop by to check out the competition… and see if they're using eco-friendly fuel. They are for the most part, by the way, but then I see the little angel talking to Mr. Dreamy and it was just too good to pass up.'_

'Mr. Dreamy?' Pit repeated, 'I thought you didn't like humans.'

' _He's Hylian. There's a_ big _difference. And did you just repeat that out loud?! Uhhgg! I can't believe you!'_

'Sorry I didn't realise your crush was a secret.' Pit casted a glance over at Link who was staring at him in confusion. He offered a wave and turned his attention back to Viridi.

' _All crushes are supposed to be secrets.'_

'So… does that mean you could have a crush on me?'

' _When I see a Pit and a Link standing next to each other, it's like seeing a god and their messenger. You tell me.'_

'Wow, you really think I'm like a god? That's so nice of you to say! I mean- I'd always serve Lady Palutena, but-'

' _I WAS TALKING ABOUT LINK YOU IDIOT! It's no wonder he's more popular than you!'_

With that, Pit felt the connection with Viridi dissolve.

He couldn't help but feel a little miffed Viridi thought Link was better than him. Weren't they friends? Now that Pit thought about it, he did recall what she had said about 'Mr. Dreamy' when he first fought against him in the newest Smash tournament. ' _Just look at those chiseled features! His cheekbones could seriously cut glass'_ she said. ' _Watch out for his dreamy clawshot!'_ she warned, though it was some good advice. That thing always managed to get him.

But what bugged Pit the most was when she said, ' _Comparing Link to you is like comparing a star to a campfire._ ' Was he really that… unimpressive? If Link was only offering out of sympathy he didn't want to be a burden.

'Maybe next time,' Pit finally responded. 'Besides, if I joined a team then Pitoo would be all alone!' He was sure he could hear his doppleganger scoffing from wherever he was lurking.

Link cast his eyes down and awkwardly wiped his hand on his pants.

Pit felt a little guilty for rejecting his offer, but considering how popular Link was he'd probably find others falling over themselves to join his team in no time. He looked around hoping to see something to distract him from the now awkward conversation, if it could even be called one, when he noticed everyone was lowering their chatter.

Across the room a set of doors opened. Peach followed by Toad strolled into the room commanding the attention of everyone present. She walked onto a raised platform and clapped her hands together to insure she had the crowds focus, making the room completely silent.

'Good afternoon everyone,' Peach began, giving a warm smile, 'I'm so happy all of you could make it to our new event, Super Smash Kart!'

Everyone clapped politely and cheered. Someone even yelled, 'I love you Peach!' resulting in an audible smack.

She blushed slightly before continuing, 'It's certainly nice to see you all full of enthusiasm, although some for the wrong reasons.' There was some laughter. 'In any case, it's nice to see our veteran racers again along with our newcomers! With good heart, I wish you all the best in the races yet to come. For now, a feast to celebrate our coming together!'

Peach may have had more to say, but she was completely drowned out with the roaring and cheering, half of it in excitement for the races to come and the other about food.

She gave a signal with her hand and a set of doors near the buffet table opened, revealing a large room with the longest table Pit had ever seen. Everyone immediately started shuffling inside, elated to see what was in store for them.


End file.
